User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Remains to be Dead
(Right, here is my version of the Halloween episode, "Remains to be Seen" and this will be fun to do like i think!) The Happy Tree Friends are trick-or-treating when they come across a road where Nuthead is driving his truck, carrying radioactive waste in the back. As Nuthead stops the truck and waits for them to pass, the car backfires, giving off a sound similar to a gunshot. Nuthead gets scared and jumps to the floor, only to come up flipped out. In this state, he stomps on the gas pedal and crashes into a tree, splashing radioactive goo everywhere and killing himself-along with all the other Happy Tree Friends present. Later, after burying all the Happy Tree Friends into graves, Berty (as a grave-digger) sighs with relief that his job is done. Then he notices that one of evil zombie, Bammys' legs is sticking out of his grave. When he goes to push it down, an arm pops out instead. Berty continues pushing down limbs, eventually ending right on top of the grave-just in time to see Bammys' head pop out of the earth-rotting and soaked in radioactive goo, but definitely not dead. Before the undead sugar freak can do anything more than moan groggily, Berty buries him under a pile of dirt, but then he sees all the Happy Tree Friends rise from their graves as zombies. Quickly, he grabs a lawn-mower and shreds Rolf, Hunger, Taker, and several Generic Tree Friends, when he is suddenly stopped. He looks down to see that two red hands are holding the mower. Nuthead's face pops out of the ground, still flipped out even after his death. Nuthead jumps at Berty and bites down on his arm, causing it to fall off. Berty runs into a nearby toolshed, shrieking in terror. Nuthead spits out Berty's severed arm, revealing that he has no lower body. To pursue Berty, he rips Waffles in half at the waist and steals his lower body, using Waffles's intestines as suspenders to keep the two halves together. Berty looks around the toolshed for a weapon and smiles when his eyes come upon a chainsaw and a leaf-blower. Making the less obvious choice, Berty comes back out with the leaf-blower put on as a replacement for his missing arm. He jabs the air in front of Nuthead's face, but only succeeds in blowing a few maggots away. Unimpressed, Nuthead tackles Berty to the ground, and Berty closes his eyes, ready for certain death. When he opens them, he sees that the leaf-blower is stuck in Nuthead's eye, causing his brain to swell. This attracts the attention of the other zombies, who gather around the cadaverous commando. Berty quickly takes the leaf-blower off his arm and runs away. Dogert bites down on Nuthead's swelling brain, causing a gigantic explosion which kills and re-buries all of the zombies (except for Hoggie) and replaces the tombstones in their proper positions. A relieved Berty lies on his back, his previously ripped-off arm resting on his chest. Suddenly the hand becomes zombified and attacks Berty, attempting to tear out his heart. Berty manages to remove the limb from his chest and examine it. The arm comes back to life, however, and punches him out cold. Before the cartoon ends, once again, the same paper ghost from the past Halloween Specials drops down and lets out a wail. As the credits roll, Hoggie (still zombified) can be seen tired walking on the horizon. Moral: "Live and let live!" (First time Nuthead died... AS he was raging and that i meant, this episode is rlly cool btw!) Category:Blog posts